


Our Shared Silence

by Schmidt1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Case fic (sort of), Eileen Leahy POV, F/M, Goodbyes, Implied Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Traveling down south to hunt a vampire, Eileen Leahy got reunited with the Winchester brothers.---Set somewhere in season 12 where Lady Toni Bevell had mentioned Benny's name to gather information from Dean.





	Our Shared Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ao3 Fb Challenge. 
> 
> Fandom: Fandom of my choice  
> Pairing: Rare pair  
> Setting: Canon Compliant
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.

With each careful step, the dry leaves under her boots sent an oddly satisfying sensation on her feet. Thanks to the shades provided by the trees, Eileen didn’t know how she would deal with the New Orleans’ midday heat, sweat started beading on her forehead. But judging by the change of smell in the atmosphere, she figured that a heavy rain would probably start to fall – _soon_ , the first rain that would touch this shriveled land after a few months of drought.

It might not be advisable to hunt monsters while raining due to low visibility and limited movement, especially in the swampy area, but she could use it as an advantage, to hide her scent.

After investigating the town and interviewing witnesses, the only possibility where the vampire could be hiding was the abandoned shack in this part of the forest, hidden away from civilization. It's good she'd decided to hunt the abomination in this time of the day, the time where vampires usually sleep. Though not all vampires sleep while in the day, with this southern heat, there's a huge chance that the one she's hunting was sleeping soundly.

Wishing for the rain to fall sooner, not only to cool her down but also to help her hide her presence, the moldy shack made its appearance under the shade of an enormous oak tree. With a steady hand, she unsheathed her machete from her belt holster as she tried to make herself look smaller by crouching. Slowly, she stalked the rotting building while steadying her breathing, a bit unsure if her footsteps were quiet enough to avoid alerting the vampire.

A few meters away from her goal, Eileen quickly hide behind with a silent gasp when she saw a sudden movement inside the shack, the rough bark of oak felt solid against her back. Machete clutched firmly on her chest, she carefully examined area by peering between the branches. And there, a tall figure was standing in the doorway with a weapon in his hand.

_Looks like I need to fight this vampire head-on._

With a quick maneuver of her body, she raised her weapon and started charging towards the shack, only to stop when the man stepped out under the sun, revealing himself.

“Sam? _”_ She said, hoping her tone would tell the Winchester how confused she was. “What are you doing here?”

“Eileen.” With wide eyes, Sam said her name, his lips barely moved but she read it clearly. Tearing his gaze away from her, Eileen followed where Sam’s went and saw the older Winchester pinning a man against a tree – the vampire.

Even with her presence, Dean didn’t look away from the vampire to acknowledge her, his eyes sharp and his jaw tense, which was good and didn’t offend her because you don’t look away from the enemy. Through gritted teeth, she saw him said to the vampire. “When you see him there, tell him I’m coming for him. He’ll understand what it means.”

The vampire laughed at that, shoulders quaking, before coughing up his own blood. _Hm_. For a vampire, whose strength was beyond human, he looked ridiculously weak against Dean; his bloodied arms uselessly limping on his sides. Not that Dean was _that_ strong but there’s got to be something that triggered this side of the oldest Winchester.

Rolling his head back, the vampire responded with an easy manner, but because of his accent, it was difficult for Eileen to read his lips properly. “Aw, you want me to carry your message for that traitor - your _friend_?” The vampire said the last word by slowly rolling his tongue, eyes dark with amusement. “That’s really sweet, coming from the legendary Winchester, whom all monsters feared far and wide. Say, what made Lafitte special, huh? Did he bend over to –”

Before Eileen even get the chance to process the things the vampire just said, Dean was already swinging his machete, decapitating the monster. The body fell like a sack of potatoes while the head slowly rolled off the blade in a very uncomforting way, blood painting its bark red. It’s good that the impending rain would wash away the evidence, making it easy for them to hide their tracks, and what’s left was burning and burying the body.

Turning her attention back to Sam, Eileen noticed how Sam recomposed himself. What she saw was barely a glimpse of Sam’s emotion, but it was clear to her that Sam was baffled by something. It’s definitely not the execution of the vampire, because all three of them were raised as hunters – it’s supposed to be normal to them. So, her bet was Dean’s violent action, Dean who started digging a hole using the shovel leaning on the shack.

 _Lafitte_ … _I think I knew that name…_

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” Sam signed. After being separated for quite some time, Sam’s sign language was getting better. Thanks to the new technology, she and the Winchesters got a way to keep in touch. But that’s not probably the reason how Sam’s improved. “ _This case caught your attention too?_ ”

“ _Pretty much, yeah._ ” After sheathing her weapon, she signed back. “ _But you guys got here first._ ” She shrugged and walked towards Dean, whose busy digging. “You need a hand?”

Dean didn’t answer. Instead, he looked up and wiped the sweat off his brow before pointing at the old shack. “ _Find gas inside_.” Dean signed, a bit sluggish, that put a smile on Eileen’s face.

Humming appreciatively at Dean’s effort to learn sign language, Eileen turned and waved a hand at Sam. These men were too much for her to take, they’re full of surprises. And she didn’t expect she’d be missing them that much. _How long has it been?_

After burning and burying the body, the rain had finally decided to fall, drenching the almost dried up swamps as the earthly scent rose from the ground. The swampy trail became a little slippery, but thanks to Sam’s solid presence beside her, returning back to road seemed easier.

In front of them, Dean led the way, hacking the vines and branches blocking their path a little too hard. Now that she got time to think about the earlier event, she remembered what the vampire had said to rile Dean up. Lafitte, Dean’s friend who she’d never heard from the brothers.

_Did he bend over to please you? Or you’re actually his bitch, fucking the lights out of you._

There’s no need for her to decipher what the vampire meant of those words. It’s pretty clear, and too much information if you ask her. If the vampire really was saying the truth, then it’s true that Dean actually had a relationship with this Lafitte guy. But vampires lie, no, all monsters lie for their own benefit. What she found odd was Dean’s reaction towards the vampire, proving maybe the vampire was right. Lying or not, it’s none of her business.

Out on the corner of her eyes, Eileen subtly watched Sam with utter adoration. The way Sam’s lips moved, she knew the younger Winchester was planning something. It’s rude but she couldn’t help herself. After putting up bits and pieces of words Sam was saying under his breath, she gathered Sam wanted a cup of coffee – _a date_.

A few minutes later, the three-person party reached the road where Dean parked the Impala, all drenched and shivering. Dean opened the trunk to put away their gears and fished out a pair of white, threadbare towels, tossing it to Eileen and to Sam.

“How about you?” Teeth clattering, Eileen asked, grateful of the warm towel but reluctant to actually use it.

“Use it, our motel room is a two-minute drive anyway,” Turning his attention to Sam, Dean pointed a finger. “So dibs on the hot shower.”

Eileen took that as her green light and quickly wrapped herself up with the towel. Though threadbare, the towel wasn’t that all bad. It’s warm, soft, and smelled like… Sam.

As it turned out, Sam and Dean rented the same motel where Eileen parked his car. Pink and shiny, her car stood out like an eyesore in the lot, but there’s nothing girly inside especially inside the trunk where she kept all of her weapons, a perfect disguise if you asked. Climbing down, Dean gave a low whistle when he spotted it, knowing too well that its engine could compete with his Baby.

“That your ride?” Dean jerked his head at the glittery car while pocketing his keys.

“Yes, you like it?”

“Minus the cotton-candy-unicorn color, yeah. Is it fast?”

“Faster than yours.”

Dean made this gesture, she’d learned through the years that’s called scoff, and shook his head. “Sam, she’s a keeper.” The older Winchester _hollered_ before turning his attention back to her. "You know what? All of my friends, including Sam, have a bad taste in cars. They either drive hippie vans, like some kind of proud soccer moms, or rusty trucks, like drunken rednecks. There’s no in between, I tell you.”

 _Friends_.

The only friend she knew of was the angel, Castiel. And if memory served her right, Sam once told her that most of their friends were dead. But you know what they say, people only die when they're forgotten. Maybe their memories still lived inside of Dean's head, unhealthy, but keeping him sane in this crazy world.

With a solid hand tapping on her shoulder, Sam caught her attention. “You got a room?”

“ _Yes, why?_ ” Out of habit, she said while signing.

“Great," Sam exclaimed with an uncertain smile. For a few second, Eileen waited for Sam to ask her out, thinking of how Sam practiced it earlier. But after shifting his weight alternately on his feet Sam just slowly nodded, signing: _okay, see you later_ , and followed Dean inside their shared room.

Watching Sam walk away with his shoulders slump in defeat, this tree of a man who was used to be very confident, Eileen couldn’t help but sigh fondly at the hopeless romantic. Hoping her voice was loud enough to pierce through the falling rain, she called. “Sam, wait.” Slowly, Sam looked over his shoulder, eyes big like a puppy. “Are you guys in a hurry or you got time for a cup of coffee?”

"Coffee's good," Sam said. "I… uh, I mean… we got time. And Dean wouldn't mind."

Amused at Sam getting flustered, Eileen grinned in triumph. “Great,” Shrugging off the wet towel, she threw it at Sam who easily caught it. “I’ll see you later then.”

It might be the temperature causing it, but Eileen swore she saw the great Samuel Winchester blushing while hiding behind his long wet hair.

A long warm bath later, Eileen spotted a shadow underneath her door while drying her hair. It could be Sam or Dean, but she’d never told them which room was renting. To be safe, she quickly grabbed her gun from the coffee table and stalked towards the door. Gun raised, she looked at the peephole and saw Sam rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Outside, it had stopped raining, the rainclouds covering the sky slowly disappearing with a promise of a good late afternoon, perfect for a hot cup of coffee. It's good the hunt ended early. Though anticlimactic, at least she could relax a little. Relax with Sam. And maybe after a cup of coffee, they could stroll along the French Quarter. Or maybe even Dinner.

_Dinner? Well, that’s ambitious._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated especially if you find something wrong.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
